Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart alternatively known with the last name Lockheart, is the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII and its related media, the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII from the Final Fantasy series by Square Enix. Background Tifa was born in Nibelheim and was Cloud's next-door neighbor. She was outgoing and had many friends, but although she and Cloud were only a year apart in age, they were not close. Tifa's mother died when Tifa was eight years old in 1995, leaving her upset and confused. Tifa believed her mother had gone to Mt. Nibel, and that she could meet her again if she crossed the mountain. Tifa headed off to Mt. Nibel and Cloud followed to protect her, but they fell from a rickety bridge. Tifa's father found her severely injured and blamed Cloud for leading her to Mt. Nibel. Five years later, in 0000, Cloud decided to join SOLDIER like his idol Sephiroth, in part to impress Tifa. He called Tifa out to the water tower, a local date spot, to tell her of his plans, and Tifa made Cloud promise to protect her if she was ever in trouble. He left to join SOLDIER the following spring and Tifa kept checking the newspaper looking for some mention of him, and asking Shinra personnel if they knew him when they came to Nibelheim. She would find nothing, for Cloud never made it into SOLDIER, becoming only a lowly infantryman. Two years later, on September 21, 0002, a 15-year-old Tifa works as a tour guide in Mt. Nibel and is taking martial arts lessons from Zangan. In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- she is hired by the player's Turk to lead a Shinra expedition to investigate a faulty Mako Reactor. The expedition includes Sephiroth and a SOLDIER named Zack. During their stay she drops hints to Zack of dreaming of a blond-haired SOLDIER protecting her. Unbeknown to her, Cloud is one of the two Shinra guards accompanying Zack and Sephiroth, but is concealing his identity due to his shame of failing to enter SOLDIER. Without her knowing it he prevents her entry to the reactor, attempts to protect her from a monster attack shortly after (trying to anonymously keep his promise) and is helped down the mountain by her. Afterward, Tifa messages Zack expressing her worry for the soldier who helped her. Sephiroth goes berserk when he learns who "his mother" is, and on October 1st sets Nibelheim ablaze before setting off to the reactor. Tifa's father and others follow, but Sephiroth slays them. Tifa finds her father dead at the Nibel Reactor with Sephiroth's Masamune. Declaring her hatred of Sephiroth and Shinra, she attacks him but Sephiroth disarms her and cuts her down. Tifa falls down the steps and slumps to the ground. Zack finds Tifa injured but she doesn't trust him and refuses help. Zack then engages Sephiroth, but is defeated. Cloud arrives and carries Tifa aside before confronting Sephiroth himself; he later admits he thought Tifa's wounds were fatal. After Cloud had defeated Sephiroth but succumbed to his wounds, Zangan arrived and took Tifa away to Midgar for medical treatment, unable to save all three (Cloud, Zack and Tifa) from the reactor. After Zangan left Midgar, Tifa recovered and joined AVALANCHE, an anti-Shinra resistance group led by Barret Wallace. She became the owner and proprietor of the bar and restaurant 7th Heaven, which houses AVALANCHE's base in a secret basement. In the years that follow, in the Great Grand Civil War, Cloud, Tifa, and the party go their separate ways. Cloud and Tifa settle down in the city of Edge and set up a delivery business called the Strife Delivery Service. He also takes in three children; Denzel, an orphan suffering from Geostigma, a new disease that has started to appear after the defeat of Sephiroth, and Barret's adopted daughter Marlene and Christopher Thorndyke whose parents were killed by Sephiroth. Appearance Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches the middle of her back—in Advent Children because longer hair is difficult to animate. Tifa's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have been depicted as a brown in some appearances. In all her outfits across her many appearances, Tifa has worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff, a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. In Final Fantasy VII, Tifa wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. She wears the same outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and the Itadaki series. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, and in flashbacks in Final Fantasy VII when she is a guide at Nibelheim, Tifa wears a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt that reveals her belly, cowboy boots and hat. In Crisis Core this outfit is given more detail, changing the top into a patterned, button-up corset, giving pockets and tassels to the skirt and vest and adding a belt around her hips. In her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, Tifa has white hair and wears a red miniskirt with a white top and red gloves. This outfit is an alternate outfit for her in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Tifa wears the Leather Suit: a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in Final Fantasy VII, covering only her hands. Tifa wears this attire in the Kingdom Hearts series and in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and it is available as an alternate outfit for her in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Trivia Tifa share similarities with Mrs. Busby * Both are brave mothers * Both have children * In crossover both adopted Chris thorndyke and Fievel after Chris's rich parents were killed in the car crash by sephiroth while fievel's parents were killed in mouseburgers by cat r waul. Tifa share similarities with her friendly rival chun-li * Both want to avenge their fathers killed by sephiroth and M. Bison Gallery Tifa lockhart strife biography by kingofsupremechaos dcfkqlq-pre.png Chris thorndyke and tifa lockhart as mother and son.png Dclk97m-9f9f7777-62e9-4ff5-be1e-98598f785cec.jpg Request 22 by tailgate04 db9ftfg-pre.jpg Chris tifa by halsupuril-dc7nmd7.jpg Maternity ii tifa lockhart x chris thorndyke by arthuria123-dbsqmj7.jpg Chris and tifa 2 by keyboyfan77 dbq7h2u-pre.jpg Dbpk3xv-01a00633-ceb3-43fe-ba8d-866b488baf0c.png Cross over final fantasy sonic x by meowgene db9lsek-fullview.jpg happy_dinner__chris_x_helen_x_cloud_x_tifa__by_arthuria123_dbtwlv3-fullview.jpg tifa_and_chris_by_ginro_kun_dccph9t-pre (1).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Team Sonic-Cloud Category:Followers Of Burning Gundam